No Matter What
by xAracnaex
Summary: Mike is fed up with the stuff that Creative has him doing to the man he loves, but can John convince him that he'll always love him, no matter what?


_Auuthor's Note: Hey guys, everybody seemed to like my other Miz/Cena story so here's my second one :D hope this one goes over well too lol. _

Disclaimer: Don't own Miz or Cena though I really wish I did haha. 

Mike kicked the door to the locker room as he went to enter. He was pissed off to say the least, and sick of the shit that Creative had him doing.

The past few weeks had seen 'Miz' tearing apart John Cena and it was killing Mike. He hated having to do that to John.

He sat down hard on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands.

John had told him repeatedly that it was okay, it was just building heat between the two of them and it wasn't a big deal. To Mike, it was the complete opposite. He couldn't stand it anymore, especially after tonight. Creative told him to be especially brutal, but smashing John's face into steel more than once was anything but okay with him.

After a few more minutes of brooding, Mike heard the door to the locker room open but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head.

He felt someone sit next to him, and an arm went around his shoulders. He knew it was John.

"Mikey, what's wrong baby boy?" John asked softly.

"I can't do it anymore John…" Mike leaned into John's embrace.

"Awe baby, it's okay, I'm fine, I promise." John rubbed soothing circles on Mike's back.

Mike shook his head. "It's not okay John. I can't keep destroying you like this. It hurts me too much. And I know it hurts you, I'm not stupid babe."

"Mikey, look at me." Mike wouldn't and John sighed. "Please?"

Mike lifted his face and looked at his lover. John's blue eyes seemed to pull him in. "What?" he asked finally.

"You're only doing to me what Creative tells you to do. You're taking every precaution to make sure that I don't get hurt, and you still sell it. I know that what happens out there is all Miz." John paused, trying to pick out his words correctly. "You can't worry about all of this so much baby, it's all just a part of the job."

"It's so much more then that John." Mike stood and began pacing the locker room. "I can't tell you how much it hurts me to do this week in and week out. I love you John, and this…this fuckin' sucks." He sighed.

John stood as well and walked over to where Mike was. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the smaller man against him. John nuzzled into Mike's neck before pressing a kiss to the smooth skin.

"I know how it feels, because I've been in this position before. It hurts a hell of a lot, but you can't let it interfere with the job."

Mike sighed. He knew John was right, but it still bothered him. "I know. Can we just go back to the hotel? I'm beat."

John laughed. "If you put some clothes on."

Mike smacked him on the arm. "Smartass."

"You love me." John reminded him, smiling.

"Yeah I do, ya big goof." Mike turned in John's arms and kissed him.

The kiss quickly turned into more, and Mike found himself pressed up against the wall.

"If you don't want to do this here, tell me now." John growled.

Mike thought about it seriously. The show was over, and the building would be emptying now. He wanted John in the worst way but he didn't want to get caught tonight. "Let's go back to the hotel." He said finally.

John nodded, giving Mike a parting kiss and backing away.

Mike slid down the wall, thankful that the bench was right there. It was the only thing keeping his ass from colliding with the floor.

He watched as John gathered everything up and put it in their bags. When John turned and looked at Mike, he smiled.

"You ready babe?" he asked.

Mike nodded and stood up. He took the offered shirt and pulled it on. He was covered in fake tan and he felt gross but once he got to the hotel he would be able to shower.

The pair made their way out to the parking lot and got into the rental. John drove, giving Mike even more time to think about things.

By the time they got to the hotel, he had been angry, and upset all over again but now he was alright.

"Mikey, come on." John laughed.

"Right, coming." Mike shook his head and followed John into the hotel.

They said hi to the few guys milling around in the lobby before going to the elevator. Mike was pouting, Randy had ragged on him about his tan.

"You know he was just playin' Mikey." John was trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, but he has no room to talk. He looks like a freakin' giant Oompa-Loompa for Christ's sake." Mike complained.

John went into a giggle fit and had to hold onto the railing for support. "Damn Mike, that's harsh."

Mike huffed. "But it's true."

"You can shower in less than five minutes and you won't be orange anymore. I promise." John managed to pull off a completely straight face.

"Really John, really?"

"Okay, you're going Miz on me babe." John said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry, I just don't like being orange. I feel like a carrot." Mike mumbled.

John shook his head. "Come on."

Mike watched as John unlocked the door, and let himself be led inside. Once the door was shut, John pushed Mike towards the shower.

"Go get your shower Carrot." He teased.

Mike glared at him but got his clothes and went into the bathroom.

John pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the corner. He thought about what Mike was dealing with, and he knew it had to end soon. They would have their fight at Wrestlemania and it would be over.

Problem was, he didn't know if Mike could handle it for that long.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. He got up and finished stripping as he walked toward the bathroom.

John closed his eyes as he heard Mike sobbing. He slid into the shower behind him and turned him around, pulling him into his chest.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" John asked.

Mike mumbled something incoherent and John quirked an eyebrow.

"Wanna run that by me again in English this time?"

Mike looked up at John, his deep blue eyes watery. "I hate doing this Johnny. I can't, I thought I-I just fucking can't."

John cupped Mike's face in his hands, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You can do this, and you will. I'm okay with this, and you have to be. It's gonna be over in a few weeks and hopefully you won't have to do it after that."

Mike sniffled again. "You must think I'm a little bitch. I'm crying because I have to beat you up and it's not even for real!"

"No I don't think that. I know how this feels Mikey. I went through it with Randy, and I know you can do this. If I could do it, you can too."

"You're stronger than me." Was Mike's quiet reply.

"Don't start that shit with me Michael." John's tone showed that he wasn't playing around.

Mike sobered up at the sound of his full first name. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, turning away.

John sighed. This was going to be a long night. "Mikey, I love you. I don't like it when you doubt yourself. I didn't think I could handle the whole Randy thing either, but I did. You don't give yourself enough credit babe."

"I'm s-sorry. I just…it's hard for me ya know?"

"I know, trust me, I know. Just grin and bear it. For now, we're gonna finish this shower and then we're gonna go lie in bed and not think about this stuff for tonight." John smiled.

Mike found himself grinning too as he turned to face his lover again. "Those damn dimples get you out of trouble way too much."

John shrugged, smile still in place. "It's a useful skill to have." He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hand. "Turn around and I'll wash your hair."

Mike obeyed, he was so tired he could barely see straight, and he loved it when John washed his hair.

Once John was done, he rinsed Mike's hair. "Wash up."

Again, Mike listened, washing quickly so he could go crawl into bed. He let the water get the soap off and looked at John. "Done."

"Go get in bed, I'll be out in a minute." John kissed Mike before opening the shower curtain.

Mike got out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before hanging the towel over the rack. He grabbed his clothes, only bothering to put on the boxers before leaving the bathroom.

He tossed the other clothing onto the chair, figuring on wearing them tomorrow, and shoved his dirty clothes in the suitcase.

Walking over to the mirror, Mike grinned. He didn't look orange anymore, and he had to repress the urge to go laugh at Randy.

He was still looking in the mirror when John emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, so he hurriedly jumped in bed.

John laughed. "You're a smartass Mikey."

"Nuh uh." Mike crossed his arms and pouted. He wasn't really upset, just trying to see what John would do.

John got on the bed, and went to pull Mike to him, but Mike caught him by surprise and tackled him back onto the bed.

He captured John's lips in a heated kiss. John let Mike top for awhile, and then flipped them over pinning Mike to the bed.

John ground his hips, rubbing their erections together. Mike moaned, damning the boxers that both of them were wearing.

His breath caught in his throat when John's hand reached under the elastic of the Mike's boxers, fisting his length.

Mike's hips were moving when he pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Make me forget Johnny." He breathed.

John grinned, leaning back and pulling Mike's boxers down over his hips. He did the same with his own before covering Mike's body with his.

"You sure baby?" John said in his ear before nipping the lobe.

"Y-yes. P-pleease." Mike shivered.

John put his fingers up to Mike's mouth, and the younger sucked on them greedily.

Once he felt they were sufficiently wet, John removed his fingers and slid one into Mike.

Mike hissed in pleasure, wanting more. John was always gentle with him, and he appreciated it, but sometimes he needed it rough.

John added the second finger, and Mike was slowly gyrating his hips. "Johnny, more. Please." He begged.

John pulled his fingers out and pumped his cock a few times before filling Mike.

Mike thrashed on the pillow and thrust his hips up, meeting John's movements. He was lost in the moment, and loving every minute of it.

John started going faster, Mike's moans like music to his ears.

Mike pulled John down for a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. John's one hand went back to working Mike's throbbing erection and Mike damn near lost it right there.

"Harder." Mike groaned.

John complied, driving himself repeatedly into Mike.

After several more thrusts, Mike came, pulling John over the edge with him.

John rolled over, pulling Mike with him so he was settled on his chest and the lovers laid there spent.

Finally, Mike looked up at John, who had a sleepy smile on his face. "John?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby boy." John tilted Mike's face up and kissed him. "Always."

Mike grinned and settled back onto John's chest. He realized that even though he didn't like what he had to do to the man he loved week in and week out, he would do it. It was just part of the job. He would let Miz take over and it would be doable. He also realized that John loved him, and nothing that happened in the ring was going to affect how he felt towards him.


End file.
